This invention relates to charging systems where the requirement exists for multiple voltages, and more particularly to the distribution of current from a current generating device to the batteries and connected loads of a multi-voltage system.
Many electrical systems utilize separate battery banks or batteries connected in series to provide multiple voltages for starting engines, lighting and supporting electronic equipment. Examples of these systems are found on diesel powered trucks, marine equipment, mililtary and off-road construction equipment. Much of this equipment uses 24 volts or higher for starting engines, powering wenches, lifts and running radar, and 12 volts, for lights, radios and the like.
In such systems the problem exists of maintaining proper battery charge for the multiple voltages while meeting the current demands of the various loads. The conventional charging source, typically an alternator, performs this task for a single voltage, but is not capable of fulfilling the requirements of a multi-voltage system.
The bank switched stator controlled alternator of this invention preferably uses prior art contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,363 and 4,224,562 having common ownership with the present invention, for achieving full alternator output on demand for any of the system voltages.